


After the Sunset

by navy



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Small Town, F/F, Magical Realism, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Were-Creatures, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navy/pseuds/navy
Summary: Hikawa Sayo is a werewolf struggling to maintain balance between her friends, family, and sense of self. Her father has recently increased his training of she and her twin sister immensely, and despite his claims that nothing is wrong, Sayo finds herself questioning the safety of the place she has lived her entire life as tensions rise throughout both the human and supernatural communities.Hazawa Tsugumi is a human girl who spends her days with her four supernatural friends, and longs to do whatever she can to ensure their happiness and safety. When she meets a mysterious girl behind her family's café, she finds her whole life changing before her eyes, and may discover that there is more to herself than she ever imagined.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> here it is. my first ever multichapter fic.
> 
> i have been sitting on the prologue since before i even uploaded my last tsugusayo fic. originally, it was going to be a long oneshot, but i could not contain myself as my ideas expanded, with my love for fantasy and magic taking the wheel.
> 
> i am extremely enthusiastic for this, but i cant guarentee regular updates as this is my first foray into a multi part fic, but i am going to upload chapters as soon as the chapter after that is finished.
> 
> please point out any spelling mistakes or leftover text if there is any :,) also tsugusayo 4 ever

Within the cold, stifling air of the warehouse, Sayo struggled to swallow down her nausea.

She bristled and clenched her hands tightly into fists, struggling to keep herself standing, off balance and vision swirling.

 _Focus_. Her eyes flicked back and forth, trying to track the metronome’s movement _. Ground yourself. Right now, this is all that exists_.

She felt as if she was everywhere and nowhere as once. No matter how much she tried to concentrate, she couldn't. _Tick, tick, tick_.

Every breath, every subtle movement called to her, demanding her frenzied attention.

The coat of sweat developing over her skin felt smothering, her nerves prickling and her hair standing on end. _Tick, tick, tick._

Her hands snapped open, and she fell forward as if she had been hit from behind, bracing herself on all fours instinctually, concentration broken and now looking down at her own shadow.

A whine made her ears ring, and she could feel steps ripple through the ground as they closed in on her.

“Sis! Hey, look up here!”

Sayo's head bobbed as she struggled to raise her gaze upwards, and she tried not to recoil too visibly at Hina's intense stare.

Fully shifted, Hina had no issue settling into her transformation. Sayo could see her tail wagging into a blur out of the corner of her eye. _Tick, tick, tick._

“Hey, that’s good. It's easy, right?”

 ** _Tick_**.

Sayo hadn’t realized she had finished shifting until she snarled and lunged at her sister as a warning.

Hina yipped and dropped down to the ground, showing her belly in an act of submission. The rumble of her own growling was loud in her ears.

“Hina, that’s enough.”

Their father's voice felt too loud and made Sayo’s head pound. She closed her eyes and tried to settle into her transformation, legs too long, ears too sensitive, fur itchy and stifling. She heard Hina hesitate before padding off to join him.

The moon illuminated his face as he stepped forward, light pouring from the ceiling window. “That was good, Sayo. About 19.5 seconds.” Her father said.

Good. She wanted to spit at the word. _Good_ was all she had been each time they had practiced timed shifting for longer than she could remember now.

Their father used the same word for Hina’s 17 second shift. He would pat Hina's shoulder, pull her a bit close and murmur approval to her when he thought Sayo wasn't listening. That's not what bothered her, no, not the parental approval, not the _“good job, I'm proud of you.”_

No matter what Sayo did, tried, so much as dabbled in, Hina would one up her. As a child, it would be something as simple as a colouring book. Oh, Sayo's colouring was lovely, and every colour she had chosen matched as closely to the example as possible. Hina's though- what creativity! The colours were all so different.

Sayo picked up the guitar for herself, to see how far she could go with it. One day, she had walked passed her bedroom door and froze at the sound of the song she had been practicing being played flawlessly.

 _Hina’s face when she slammed the door to her bedroom open and saw her playing the guitar she had saved up so long for was permanently ingrained in her mind_.

All of that was nothing compared to this. This was something she was born to do, something she should naturally be gifted at. This was who she was meant to be.

And Hina was effortlessly perfect, while she lost blood, sweat, tears, and sleep trying to improve what she was _made_ for.

“Girls.”

She looked up slowly, meeting her father's eyes. She felt restless and exhausted at the same time, and looking up at him standing tall in his human form while she laid on the cold concrete was straining her neck. Hina sat a few feet away, also watching him.

“You're both making steady improvement, but continue aiming for the 15 second mark. You're nearly adults, and should be able to shift near instantaneously by then.”

Hina tilted her head and twitched an ear. “Dad, why are we practicing so much lately? We've both dropped 10 seconds this month…” she whined quietly. “I mean, I can do it! But I miss my friends…”

Sayo swallowed in attempt to wet her dry throat. She finally lifted herself when she felt her legs would not shake, and curled her tail in against herself.

Hikawa Satoru looked down at the metronome in his hands, idly brushing his thumb over the side. Sayo recalled how when they were younger, he had told them how he was taught by his parents to shift using the same device. Back then, the beats per minute had been much less compared to the 120 they were now using.

“You both must be able to protect yourself as efficiently as possible. Even though we are stronger than humans or mages in our human forms, mastery over both of our bodies is essential for balance. Being able to quickly shift and make a getaway is also important, as we are much faster on four legs.”

Sayo licked her muzzle. “Father,” she winced as her voice squeaked out, stopping to swallow again. “I have to agree with Hina. Is there really something so pressing that we have to practice this intensely?”

She did want to practice. She wanted to reach her true potential- no, she wanted to push even farther than that. But the aching muscles, waking up in the night with cold sweats and falling out of bed on her hands and knees, unable to differentiate what form she was in... it was tiring, to say the least.

The other day, she had nearly fallen asleep when meeting with Roselia, and had been embarrassed when Ako had ran in to catch her, the small girl nearly crumbling under her weight until she caught herself. Everyone had watched throughout the rest of the day, clearly concerned when she tried to brush it off.

Satoru paused his inspection of the metronome, and placed it down on the folding table beside him. He slowly raised his head and met Sayo's eyes.

“There is nothing to worry about.” He spoke with a level voice, and she could feel the aura he was projecting towards her. _Nothing was wrong. There was no need to worry._

“We're done for tonight. Tomorrow I leave for work, so I will count on you both to practice on your own time.” Both siblings visibly exhaled with that.

“I'll leave you to take your time coming home, run or hunt, it's your choice.” He left the warehouse with the folding table under his arm and metronome in his hand, and both wolves waited until they heard the sound of his car pulling away to leave.

“Sis…”

Sayo internally panicked, and had to force herself to meet Hina's gaze as she walked beside her.

“Do you really think everything is alright?”

She was glad that it wasn't about how she had snapped at Hina earlier.

“…I don't know, but I trust Father.”

She could feel Hina's eyes linger on her before they both broke into a run, clearing the highway that separated civilization and wilderness. She knew Hina didn't believe her, and she didn't blame her.

After all, Sayo didn't believe herself either.


	2. Dusk

The sound of laughter and silverware clinking echoed throughout Hazawa Coffee, followed by shushing from the booth it came from.

  
“ _Moca!_ That's not fair and you know it! It could've happened to anyone!”

  
“Kaoru is distractingly handsome, but such a spectacular fall could only be Hii-chan's work~”

  
Tsugumi hid a giggle behind her hand as she placed empty cups and plates on a tray, before turning to her friends booth and repeating the process. Ran mumbled thanks as she took her empty glass.

  
“Can you really blame me though?” Himari whined. “Ugh, she's so attractive, I wish she would make me her thrall…”

  
“I don't think that's possible…” Tomoe chuckled awkwardly.

  
“What if it is?” Moca asked. “Imagine that, Hii-chan with double the underworld influence…”

  
“I can't imagine Himari with _any_ influence.” Ran piped up.

  
“Geez! You're such bullies! Tomoe, make them stop!”

  
Tomoe patted Himari's head and pulled her close, muttering a there, there to the pouting girl. Tsugumi shook her head and smiled.

  
“I'm glad you can all talk freely here,” she began as she sat atop the table opposite to them. “Um, it makes me really happy… that I can do something for you all.”

  
Her friends looked over to her, and even though the conversation had been far out of the norm for anyone not used to it, Tsugumi was still reminded of the difference between herself and her friends mostly by the way the setting sun glinted off their eyes.

  
Ran and Tomoe were more alike than just in aspects of their personality- Ran was a hellcat, and Tomoe a hellhound. Sparks flew between them when they argued in more ways than one.

  
Himari was a devil, though her attempts to play a proper succubus were ignored by her friends. Her fawning over Kaoru Seta was a bit harder to ignore.

  
That left Moca, and well…

  
Moca had died when they were 9 years old.

  
For a group of friends who had known each other since childhood, there was little to no point in hiding their nonhuman nature. Some humans hated supernaturals, or SPs for short, but Tsugumi loved her friends dearly. She saw no viable excuse why she would ever treat them differently.

She would be there for them in any way she could, even if it was just letting them stay in her family's café after closing time to unwind.

  
“You're always doing things for us, Tsugumi. Not just this.” Ran said with a small smile. “You help keep things the same as always.”

  
“That's right~ you're always so tsugurific. As expected of Ran and the Genius Moca's daughter.” Moca nodded.

  
“But we're all the same age. She can't be your daughter.” Himari piped up.

  
“This is why you're the crotchety old aunt.”

  
_“Eeeeeeh?!”_

* * *

After her friends had wished her goodbye, Tsugumi had gotten back to cleaning up the café.

There wasn't much to do, as her mother had done the majority of the work, but she still felt sore from the combination of school and waiting tables.

Tsugu strained as she pushed open the back door, lugging two heavy garbage bags along with her. She took a deep breath and with a burst of strength managed to toss them into the dumpster.

  
She dusted off her hands and took a moment to enjoy the cool autumn air, resting her hands on her hips. _Now I can lock up, take a bath, maybe watch TV with Mom…_

  
_Crunch._

  
Tsugu's heart skipped a beat.

  
Was someone else behind the café?

  
_It's probably an animal. Yeah, just a nice dog… or something…_

  
_Snap_.

  
She felt sweat bead on her forehead.

  
_It's definitely… a nice doggie…_

No matter how she tried to convince herself, Tsugumi wasn't a fool. She knew that SPs usually roamed at night, and while the sun hadn't set quite yet, it didn't mean that a more common SP like a cat or dog shifter hadn't taken to the streets already.  
She didn't mean any harm to them of course, but they didn't know that.

  
“Hello?”

  
No response.

  
Maybe she was imagining things. Yeah, that had to be it. She released the breath she was holding and laughed as she shook her head.

  
Something enclosed around her arm.

  
Her first instinct was to scream, and she let a small _Eep!_ escape her lips before she laid eyes on her assailant.

  
A girl around her age met her gaze unflinchingly, sharp green eyes reflecting what little light cast into the alley.

  
Tsugu's breath caught in her throat, and she trembled before daring to open her mouth again. “What are-"

  
The girl held a finger over her lips, and Tsugumi clamped her mouth shut. She had no idea what was happening, but she had a feeling nothing good would come from disobeying.

  
The stranger was silent, and turned her head to the side, seemingly listening for something Tsugumi could not hear herself. All she could do was try to steady her racing heart and hope she would get out of this scot-free.

  
While she waited for the other girl, Tsugumi took the opportunity to take in her appearance. She was tall and slender, with bright green eyes and long teal hair that fell in loose curls. She had long fingers that gently held Tsugu, and her arms were lightly muscled. Her face was pointed, and she had a stern expression rather than one of fear.

  
 _She's so pretty_.

  
Tsugumi's heart beat a bit faster again when she realized they were quite close together.

  
Before she could continue down that trail of thought, the taller girl exhaled through her nose and turned back to her.

  
“Alright, they're gone now.”

  
“Who?” Tsugu was puzzled, and very flustered.

  
“I apologize. I was being followed, and I hid in this alley to evade my pursuer,” the girl stated with an even voice. “I stopped you because I didn't want to risk being found.”

  
“Um, i-it's okay...?"

  
The other girl looked her over curiously before her gaze fell down to where she was still holding Tsugumi's arm. Her cheeks dusted pink as she let go.

  
“M-my apologies.”

  
“It's no problem,” Tsugu offered with a shy smile. “Um… my name is Hazawa Tsugumi, this is my family's café. Could I ask your name?”

  
A moment passed. Tsugu considered apologizing for her rudeness, before she received an answer.

  
“Hikawa Sayo.” The girl replied.

  
 _Hikawa Sayo_.

  
A smile spread across Tsugumi's face. “It's nice to meet you, Sayo.”

  
The green eyed girl blinked back at her, before a small smile of her own appeared.

  
_Ah…! She smiled at me!_

  
Before Tsugu could say anything else, the sound of a phone vibrating cut her off. Sayo reached into her pocket and withdrew her device, glancing at it momentarily before pocketing it again.

  
“I have to be off.” she murmured, suddenly seeming just as awkward as Tsugu felt.

  
“Oh! Oh… well, it was nice meeting you?” Yeah. Definitely awkward. _Great job, Tsugumi_.

  
“Yes.”

Silence.

  
“Well, I'll be going now.”

  
“Goodbye!”

  
They looked at each other for a moment more before Sayo turned and began to walk away. Tsugu brought her hands up to her chest as she watched her leave.  
As Sayo was about to turn the corner, Tsugumi resolved to take a chance.

  
“Wait!”

  
Sayo stopped and looked back at her, eyes flashing as Tsugu jogged up to her.

  
“Um… if you ever need somewhere to hide again, or anything…”

  
She took a deep breath.

  
“It's safe for everyone here.” She finished with a determined expression.

  
Sayo looked at her with surprise, but it gradually faded to calm.

  
“Thank you, Tsugumi,” she said with a smile. “I'll remember that.”

  
For the rest of the day, Tsugumi couldn't quite get the image of sparkling green eyes out of her head.

* * *

“I think the hideout could use some more decorations,” Himari suggested. “Like, a big banner that says Afterglow! _Ooh_ , or we could draw our little mascot in spray paint on the wall…”

  
Tomoe stretched and folded her arms behind her head as she walked. “I feel like I would be the one to have to paint it…”

  
Ran rubbed her face with the side of her hand.

She wasn't particularly game for going home to her father's nagging, so she was going home with Moca tonight. Her girlfriend's mother was always inviting, to her great relief.

  
“It's just an old shipping container,” she mumbled. “Plus, we've already brought a bunch of furniture out there.”

  
Moca hummed. “Ran’s just grumpy because she hurt her back carrying the table there last time. She really does like sprucing up our little home~”

  
Ran pinched the back of Moca's hand, to which she chuckled and laced their fingers together, swaying their arms as they turned a corner.

  
Despite her father not being able to understand her, or even making the effort to try, she had a family with Afterglow.

  
There used to be times she would cry herself to sleep, desperately wishing her mother was still in her life. Her mother was a hellcat, just like her. Maybe if she was still alive, she would intervene in the arguments about Ran staying out so late, or defend her when Ran's temper flared and she accidentally scorched a flower arrangement.

  
She could barely remember her face, but she missed her. Memories of sitting in her mother's lap while she spoke to neighbours and holding her fingers in her small hands with wonder were little to all she had left of her, besides her heritage.

  
A squeeze to her hand brought her out of her reminiscing, and she looked up to see Moca smiling at her.

  
She allowed herself to smile back before she brought her attention back to the road ahead.

  
Oh, great.

  
“It's _her_.”

  
She let go of the hand she was holding, which Moca whined at, but she really didn't want to give her nemesis any fuel to fire at her with.

  
Minato Yukina was a talented young witch (with a bad attitude, Ran wanted to add), and the leader of Roselia, another band of SPs. Past encounters with the group had been less than savoury, mostly because Yukina and Ran tended to butt heads, to say the least.

  
And right now, Yukina was leading her whole group towards Ran's.

  
“Mitake.”

 

“ _Minato_.”

  
Tomoe's little sister, Ako, peeked out from behind Imai Lisa's back. “Hi sis!” She said with a wave.

  
“Yo, Ako. You still hangin' out with these guys?” replied Tomoe from behind Ran.

  
Lisa laughed a bit awkwardly, placing one hand on Yukina's shoulder.

  
“I promise we're taking good care of her,” she said, grinning. “I escort her home most nights…”

  
Ran felt Himari peeking over her shoulder and grimaced as she tried to shoo her discreetly.

  
Moca hummed. “Good work, Lisa.”

  
A very nervous Shirokane Rinko pulled Ako back, looking extremely out of place in the tense atmosphere.

  
Yukina cleared her throat.

  
“I hate to interrupt this friendly conversation, but I must remind you of who's territory you're so casually strolling through.”

  
Ran scowled. “Last time I checked, everyone was entitled to stroll wherever they want. We're just going home, anyway.”

  
Yukina frowned, the streetlight casting a shine over her pale hair as a breeze blew through it.

  
“Just like you to be rude,” she muttered as she crossed her arms. “You know how things are for supernaturals and witches here. We have to scrape out our own little holes to hide in, and you just happen to be a bit close for comfort to my coven's.”

  
Ran gritted her teeth, feeling a growl building in her throat. “Look, just let us through. We took this path because it was quicker and that's it. Where's your guard dog, anyway? You usually send her to do your dirty work.”

  
 _That_ set Yukina off.

  
“I'm more than capable of taking matters into my own hands,” she stepped forward with eyes burning. “How about _yours_? You should let her off her leash once in a while.”

  
“Watch it,” Tomoe growled loudly. Ran met Yukina's stare head on and walked forward until they were inches apart. Moca held onto her arm, trying to pull her back as she hissed in Yukina's face.

  
“Come on, guys,” Lisa pleaded. “Yukina, they won't do it again…”

  
Yukina continued her stare down, seemingly thinking. Ran watched her carefully.

  
“… fine.”

  
Ran blinked.

  
Yukina stepped back and closed her eyes, flipping her hair with her hand. “You can go. But don't let me catch you again. I won't be as merciful next time.”  
Ran let out a tsk, looking away. “Fine. We'll just take the long way around.”

 

Yukina opened her eyes, peering at them for a few moments.

  
“… I will deliver Ako home before long,” she mumbled.  
Tomoe shifted slightly. “Right.”

  
An uncomfortable silence.

  
“U-um...”

  
Ran looked at Rinko, slightly startled by the quiet girl speaking for the first time tonight.

  
“… we have to go, if we want to… make it there in time, Yukina…”

  
Yukina nodded, and walked passed without another word. Rinko hurried after her.

  
Ako hesitated before running to catch up. “I'll see you at home, sis…!” she called back, and Tomoe waved to her.

  
Lisa wrung her hands and laughed quietly, still standing in front of Afterglow.

  
“Sorry… she doesn't mean it, she just wants to protect us,” she mumbled. “I'll see you at work, Moca.”

  
She gave a wave and ran off when Yukina called for her.

  
“… well, that happened.” Himari said after a moment.

  
“I lost my temper there,” Tomoe mumbled. “In front of my little sister, too.” Himari looped their arms quietly.

  
Ran dwelled on her leftover anger for a moment before exhaling loudly through her nose.

  
“Whatever.”

  
Moca scratched her cheek. “What do you think Rinko was talking about? When she said they had to leave?”

  
The group began walking towards their destination again, trying to get out of the area as quickly as possible.

  
“Probably some magic crap,” Ran answered.

  
“Ako mentioned that Yukina and Rinko have been tutoring her on spells lately,” Tomoe replied. “Mom does magic a lot during certain moon phases. I think it might be time sensitive?”

  
Himari nodded. “Yeah. Depending on the moon’s visibility, different kinds of magic can benefit.”

  
“Wow, Hii-chan. That was pretty smart.” Moca glanced over at Himari, who replied by sticking her tongue out.

  
Ran stopped walking as they met their usual parting place, turning back to her friends.

  
“Alright, see you later,” Tomoe waved a hand. “Mom asked for our help with gathering potion ingredients in the morning, so we're taking off early.”

  
Ran nodded. “No problem. See you tomorrow.”

  
“Bye bye~”

  
Ran watched her two friends walk away until they faded into the night with unease. Any other time, she would feel comfortable watching the hound and devil in the safety of the dark, but the encounter with Roselia left a sour taste in her mouth.

  
Yukina had seemed extra paranoid about the security of her coven's base. Usually when they passed through the area, Ran would at most receive an annoyed glare at school the next day.

  
It could be that Yukina simply had enough of them infringing on her territory, but what Lisa had said bothered her.

  
“ _She just wants to protect us._ ” 

Protect from _what_?

  
Their town was a bit of a mixed bag when it came to the general opinion of supernaturals. Many humans were fine with them, but it seemed an equal amount had negative opinions on them being there. The only real violence was the occasional robbery or teenage SPs fighting over territory and bragging rights.

  
What was so pressing that Yukina would warn a fellow SP to back off?

  
As Ran pondered this, she did not notice her girlfriend sneaking behind her. She did, however, notice when an extremely cold hand tickled the back of her neck.

  
She shrieked.

  
“ _Moca_!”

  
She whirled around, shoulders raised up and both hands clasped over her neck. Moca smirked at her, eyebrows raised.

  
“You know I hate it when you do that!” Ran yelled, diving for the other girl. Moca responded by dodging out of the way, legs translucent as she hovered a few inches off the ground.

  
“Do what? Oh, is Ran so cold she's now rejecting Moca's love? I'm hurt, truly hurt.” She held a hand over her chest, making a pained expression.

Ran glared up at the girl, and then leapt up to grab the girl’s shoulders and pull her back down to her level.

  
Moca braced herself, but was pleasantly surprised when Ran placed a kiss on her cheek.

  
“Sorry, I'm spaced out today.” The hellcat mumbled.

Moca wrapped her arms around her. “I know, dear. Moca can always tell when her wife is worrying.”

  
Ran shoved her shoulder with a grin.

  
“What a lovely smile~”

  
“Shut up.”

  
With Moca's feet back on the ground, their hands sought each other out and locked together as they walked to Moca's house.

  
“Hey, Moca…”

  
“Hmm?”

  
Ran considered her words. “Has anything… happened recently? In town?”

  
“Well, My mom got a new job… Hii-chan fell on her face in front of Kaoru, but you already knew that. Oh, Ako almost blew up-"

  
“No, no. I mean like, anything suspicious. Or dangerous.”

  
Moca raised her eyebrows.

  
“Nothing that I know. Why?”

  
Ran shook her head. “It's nothing. I was just curious about what Lisa said.”

  
“I wondered about that too. Very curious, indeed,” Moca said with a hum. “I can ask her about it at work, but if Yukina asked her not to say anything she won't budge.”

  
Ran sighed as she walked up the steps to Moca's house. “Don't worry about it. I doubt I'd care about anything Minato is worried about anyway.”

  
Moca unlocked the door and gave her a sly grin. “That's what you say, but you really wanna be friiieeends~”

  
“Don't make me shove you off this porch.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to get this up yesterday but chronic illness reared its head again. please point out any grammatical errors, typos or misspellings
> 
> CHARACTER PROFILES: AFTERGLOW
> 
> Mitake Ran  
> Age: 17  
> Species: Hellcat  
> A teenager who has a strained relationship with her human father. Her mother passed away when she was very young. As children, she and her friends formed Afterglow, their very own supernatural group, at Tsugu's suggestion. She is dating Moca.
> 
> Aoba Moca  
> Age: 17  
> Species: Half-Ghost  
> Moca was hit by a car while playing with her friends as a child. She died... well, sort of. Moca is a tangible spirit, and can control her presence and visibility to others. She believes she did not leave the human world because she knew Ran needed her. She is dating Ran.
> 
> Uehara Himari  
> Age: 17  
> Species: Devil  
> A young devilless who is a perhaps a bit human in her ways. She wants to enjoy her teenage life to the fullest, but finds herself in rather embarrassing situations a lot. Tomoe is her best friend.
> 
> Udagawa Tomoe  
> Age: 17  
> Species: Hellhound  
> Tomoe lives with her parents and her younger sister, Ako. She treasures the days spent with her friends, but as of lately worries about her sister's safety in Roselia. Her mother is a mage, and her father is a hellhound. Best friends with Himari.
> 
> Hazawa Tsugumi  
> Age: 17  
> Species: Human  
> The only human in Afterglow. Tsugumi loves her friends, and wants their safety above all else. She secretly worries that she does not belong with them, and tries to keep up as best she can.


End file.
